User blog:Jay The Ghost Leviathan/The Third War
Chapter 1, Monsters JAY: SWIM! CHICXILI: If only that wasn't what we were doing! ???: Void, and Humew, I know you don't want to be trapped just be happy a forgive each other then you will be split off! JAY: CORATALES?! CRYS: Yes, it is I Coratales. Just call me Crys. (Kris) JAY: Okay now go! HUMEW: Finally! I'm free! Now we're sorry for everything, can you forgive us and let us fight with you? VOID: Please! JAY: Fine. VOID: Thank you so much! JAY: MES LOOK OUT! CRYS: Don't worry. It's me I knocked out Zolgar, it's fine. JAY: It's back and chasing us! But wait, HOW MANY HEAD DID IT GAIN! CHICXILI: I'm trying! MISCERGOO: GOOOOOOOOOOOO! FROST: That's all I know now the word swim and go! QUIGLEY: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAY: I got the memo! MES: Wait. -uses mesmerizing ability- Zolgar it is your prime direction to kill Tylar. THE MONSTOSITY: BYE TYLAR! -punches tyler off then eats- MES: This will be quick. ZOLTRAR: YOU DARE MESMERIZE ME TO KILL TYLAR! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME BECOME! CHICXILI: I do dare to do that. ZOLTRAR: PRECURSORS?! NOW WITH CORATALES UNDERHAND I'M DEAD! JAY: Why is he saying that outloud? CHICXILI: Don't know. JAY: Well, well, well, look at what we have here, a villian yet, He told us his weakness! ZOLTRAR: Oops! BOOM! 206: Well Chicxili, you didn't see the meteor. Chapter 2, The Eternal Flor- I mean Villian. 206: Watch this! -warps- JAY: Did I ask you to war us to my island? KSD: Yeah, Skele is here, guarding well the thing. JAY: Not the time! KSD: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I know not the time to talk about the egg. QUIGLEY: Wait, Jay you have an egg? JAY: Yes, I told HIM to not tell anyone but it's fine. KSD: You sure? I hear cracking... JAY: I suggest to wait until summer... MISCERGOO: Wait, is this, the Eternal Flora? I think so. ???: So you guys don't know when to stop? NOT EVEN WHEN THE ETERNAL FLORA BECOMES EVIL AND KILLS YOU? JAY: Dark walker! DAR: I'm Dar, but anyways, PREPARE TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHA! JAY: Wait, I didn't think the Eternal Flora lived here. DAR: But now it does, but now either it takes your soul or the egg! JAY: Son of a- KSD: Hold it right there, he's taking the egg! DAR: Hehehe, BYE! -disappears- FROST: We need to get that egg! PEPERSON: There's yet another super villian. JAY: To the Trench! Chapter 3, The Trench, Jay most have liked Aquaman, plus a lot of poofs and Infinity War references too, with the ending..? PEPERSON: Trench? JAY: Yeah dude! CHICXILI: Aren't those things creepy. JAY: Yes. MISCERGOO: SIN! I just want peace and stuff! PEPERSON: What type of stuff? JAY: If you want peace these floating petals may have something to do with it, and also is Dar still floating in the air? MISCERGOO: Yeah. MISCERGOO: Wait where is your egg? SKELE: Gone. JAY: God. Wait, where's Zolgar? FROST: I'll check. 1 minute later. FROST: He went was sucked by the h0le in the world! QUIGLEY: Is that, a deadly sign? JAY: Sure is. MISCERGOO: Then we need to find out where it came from. 1 day later. MISCERGOO: Jay? What are you doing? JAY: Well since the appearance of Dars, and also how he left, I really wanted to adventure more and stuff, and I knew you guys wouldn't approve, so I would've gone at midnight but I don't know yet. MISCERGOO: I was thinking of going too, maybe we could go together! JAY: I like that idea, I will miss these guys though. MISCERGOO: It'll be something we have to get used to. JAY: Imagine it! THE END! Or is it? Everyone comes back from the adventure of the New World to find chaos. ARTI: "Holy moly." JAY: "Green fire in water? That's new..." KSD: "Jay! This was caused by something, or someone..." JAY: "You yelling me at me for being crazy? I'm tiredddd." KSD: "This world is in chaos, you need to get to the bottom of this. Now." JAY: Me? What about US?!" KSD: "You scared of going? If you are, then you will die!" JAY: "Go get lost." ???: "You wish for your brother to die? Or join the Lost? Anyways..." - The being would shoot a red beam at KSD but the light from the beam would show the face of Dars - MISCERGOO: "King! Wait, Jay! You wished for this!" - Another beam would take Miscergoo - FROST: "Swim!" - Another beam would take out Peperson, then Crys, leaving Jay, Frost, and Arti keep swimming until they went into a cave - DARS: "You can't hide forever!" ??? 1: "01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100001" DARS: "Speak like me." UNKOWN 1: "01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 00101101" - A sound of a creature getting stabbed would boom through the cave, while blue blood would seep in to the cave. - UNKNOWN 2: "Please don't attack me sir..." DARS: "I won't, I'm just the Precursor King now." Chapter 2 Extra, Mahroo From JAY: Go thorugh the tunnel." FROST: "You still wished for this.!" ARTI: "The water is now red..." JAY: "Hmm...wait. Mahroo!" ???: "Watch out!" JAY: "Huh?" QUIGLEY: "This is Mahroo infested waters..." G: "We have to get the Mahroo to escape guys. The cave closed but we need Mahroo to get the tendrils out of our back then make them break through the rocks..." JAY: "But we have to control don't we?" G: "We do." - Jay and Frost would start to roar in agony - QUIGLEY: "Not so loud..!" JAY: "Ugh. What terrible feeling. -corrupted voice - Now about the wall." - Jay would break the wall with red spiky tendrils that popped out of hid back - FROST: "Come on let's go." - The gang would go into a glowing mushroom area - JAY: "The Astral Realm?!" Category:Blog posts Category:The Third Great War Category:Yet Another of Jay's Aquaman References Category:The Hell Jay!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!